Guild
A guild is a group of players that join together to pursue common goals. Guild's may be created at the Embassy. Guild companions may provide advice, military aid and help with the game. There's also competition and rivalry amongst different guild, in part because the top ranking guilds are awarded a prize during the first maintenance of every month. Guild Chat: The guild chat is a separate chat channel that allows guild members to communicate with one another privately. This channel does not have the 30 second timer present in the global chat channel. Embassy The Embassy allows a player to join or create a guild. A player with a level 1 embassy can join a guild, and players with level 2 or higher Embassy can create a guild. The maximum members allowed in a guild depends on the guild leader's Embassy level. The maximum number of guild members is determined by (guild leader's embassy level) * 10. Thus, the maximum guild size is 100. An Embassy also allows other players to send Heroes to group defend castles, but only if the defender is from the same guild as the defended player. The maximum number of heroes that can be send to a castle to help protect it is equal to the castle's embassy level. The five times fame difference also applies to defender heros Guild Buildings The Heroes of Gaia: Bloodfort expansion drastically overhauled guild functionality by adding guild construction projects. All Guild buildings require all members to assist in their construction. Note: Although certain guild buildings suggest that the buffs only apply to Heroes of the same race as the player, the guild buffs have been confirmed to work for all of a player's Heroes. There are currently 10 possible guild constructions, as listed in the table below. The last 4 buildings require investments of special racial items. Construction The Guild Leader must choose a Guild Race before any construction can occur; see Race Opposition below. To build and upgrade Guild buildings, access the Guild menu and click the "Build Guild" button on the far right. A new dialogue will pop up showing a scrolling list of guild buildings. To contribute find the desired building and push the "Build" button. Another window will open. Select "Confirm" to complete the transaction. Guild building construction requires,that members donate AP. Each round of building construction costs 20 AP. After a building reaches level one, it also takes a small amount of gold.. In exchange for the contribution, a Hero of the player's choice is instantly awarded 10,000 experience, or more depending on the level of the building. This is an excellent way to gain experience quickly, especially for low-level heroes. Players may contribute to any building, but it is recommended to agree with your guild and focus on one building until it is completed so that the entire guild can benefit. Note: There is a 1 minute personal cooldown after each contribution to a guild building. As guild building level increases, guild buildings become easier to build -- the gold cost per round of construction increases, but more one more contribution point is awarded for each level of construction already completed.. Therefore, each level of construction takes fewer total contributions in order to level it up. For buildings that requires investment, donation of a racial item will award 1500 contribution. †The first number is the contribution required to level a regular guild building. The second number is the contribution required to level an investment building. Note: '''After reaching level 10, players can still contribute to the guild building an recieve 20 contribution and 15000 xp, but these contributions do not contribute to guild progress toward the next guild level. Guild Level The Guild Level is determined by the total number of contribution points given by guild members. Mousing over "Guild level" in the Guild window displays the current contribution progress and the amount required to reach the next level. The Guild level controls the maximum guild building level as well as the max instance level. *The total resets to zero every time a new guild level is reached. *Contributions in the form of gold donated to the guild does not increase guild level. Race Opposition Racial opposition begins when the guild leader chooses a guild race. The guild must choose a guild race before any guild construction may begin. This decision is irreversible for duration of the guild. Choice of guild race is important because each race opposes a different race for which there are special guild buildings that grant buffs and debuffs that effect the units of the '''opposed race. The racial oppositions are: *Human -> Orc - Humans gain advantages over Orcs. *Elf -> Undead - Elves gain advantages over Undead. *Undead -> Human - Undead gain advantages over Humans. *Orc -> Elf - Orcs gain advantages over Elves. The construction of the race-opposition guild buildings each require an initial investment of 40 race-specific items which may be purchased in the cash shop or are occasionally acquired after defeating Treasure Guardians. The acquisition of racial items is random, and it is not uncommon for players to wind up with racial items that cannot be donated to the guild. These items are: *Humans: Holy Scripture (called Holy Number in the Babel Expasion, but renamed in Blood Fort) *Elves: Breath of Life (called Lumber of Life in the Babel Expanision, but renamed in Blood Fort) *Orcs: Orc's Totem *Undead: Dark Wings Note: The patch notes for Blood Fort stated that a buffs from a world building would be required to use the special debuffs, however those buildings have not yet been implemented. Guild Instances/Battles Guild instances allow members to fight together side by side in the same battle in order to earn items, resources and experience. Now, senior Guildies will be able to train junior Guildies in battle and guide them to being great Heroes of Gaia. You can access Guild Instances through the Guild menu. Instance Rules: *Guild members need to send an application to request an entrance. Members who are granted Instance management rights by the guild Leader can approve the requests. *Guild Instance can be attacked by a single player or a team. *For each attribute, the highest one of the team will apply for the entire team. For example, if hero A has 40/40/30 stats and hero B has 50/30/20 stats, the final stat for the team is 50/40/30. *In battle, players can control their own soldiers, but you cannot control the soldiers of other members. *Each team may fight with skills and magic skills. Effects stack. *Each player can only enter 1 Instance at a time and can only send 1 hero. *If a player is defeated, it will withdraw from the Instance, the player's hero is sent back to castle. But the player does not exit the room, you can still see the room for teammates' information. *Combat-related details are similar to the Tower of Babel. *Units can be permanently lost in Guild Instances. Normal percentages of units can be healed. See also *Guild Instances Category:Guild Category:Blood Fort